Desert Flower
by cresentmoon-chan
Summary: Sakura tells Gaara what she thinks about his village in the Desert. Contains a bit of romance and a bit or poetry.


**Hello readers. So I wrote another one shot about Sakura and Gaara talking about the desert. I know I usually write for Kagome and Sesshomaru, but I like this pair and thought: Why the hell not?! **

**This story is a product of me being SUPER bored today in Bio and I was thinking about how the desert is and what it reminds me of. I do after all, live in a desert. **

**So... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Desert Flower**

"Sakura." Gaara called the attention of the pink haired girl.

"Kazekage." She responded back respectfully. Currently, they were both attending the annual get together of the village leaders, and although Sakura was no the leader of the hidden leaf village had insisted that Sakura attend as her guest. This year, the gathering was held within the village of sand. Sakura and Gaara held each other's gaze for a moment, before Garra spoke.

"Come." Was all he said before he turned around and headed towards the doors that lead out to a balcony, expecting her to follow. Which, of course, she did. After all, he was the Kazekage and she was a guest in his village. That, and the Hokage warned her to be extra respectful, or else. Although she didn't know what the 'or else' meant, she knew that it couldn't be good. Once they were both outside, Gaara closed the doors behind them. Sakura turned to the view of the village, under the glow of the midnight moon, it was truly a sight to behold.

The houses that resembles sand dunes seemed to sparkle with the help of the moon shining down on them. Not to mention some of the windows that still showed lighted within the houses, looking as if there were small fireflies from the balcony, or perhaps small embers burning alongside the sand, adding a reddish kind of glow. Sakara smiled wistfully at the sight and looked up to find the same beauty that was on the ground, up in the sky. The stars glittered beautify, like jewels, and the moon only added to the wonder of it all.

"You...like the view?" Gaara asked from behind. Sakura almost jumped in her skin, she had nearly forgotten that he was behind her the whole time.

"Yeah, it looks...magical." she said, letting out a breath of air on the last word. Sakura glanced at Gaara from the corner of her eye, he looked...perplexed.

"Sorry. I guess I go carried away." she blushed at her honesty. Gaara ignored her comment.

"What do you think?" He finally asked after a short pause.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused about the sudden question.

"About the desert." he specified.

"Oh, um..." Sakara bit her lower lip, "I'm not sure how to explain it..."

"Try." Gaara insisted.

"Why do you want to know what I think?" Sakura asked, honestly curious.

"Just tell me what you think about it." He insisted once more. Then he looked at her face, "Please."

"Well..." Sakura began, unsure and reluctant to share her thoughts with the Kazegage, "I suppose I sometimes think of it as a mother." Gaara gave no answer and simply waited for her to continue.

"You see, the desert, in the daytime, can be an overbearing mother. Smothering you with her heat and making you want to run away to someplace that doesn't make you feel so smothered. But, at night, it's more nurturing, what with the moonlight and how much more cooler it feels, and you notice all the things you didn't notice when it was daytime. You see the sand sparkle and creatures of the desert come out for a bit." Sakura gave a small smile, "When people hear the word 'desert' they tend to think that its a terrible, dry, barren, wasteland that is _waaaay_ to hot. I mean, sure, I _hate_ how hot it gets, but it's just as the old saying goes: 'don't judge a book by it's cover.' Just look at that," she waved her hand at the view in front of them, "I love it." and with that, Sakura finished her rant. She turned fully towards Gaara. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest and staring at the view that she gestured to.

"Most would simply say that it's lovely or something along those lines and say nothing more. Too afraid to offend me in some way." He said, his gaze still not leaving his village.

"Well, I'm not most people." Sakura responded with a smile. Gaara's head turned sharply at her comment, staring at her. Before Sakura could start to feel too uncomfortable under his stare, the Hokage burst through the doors.

"Sakuraaa-chaannn!" She yelled, an empty bottle clutched in her left hand. Obviously intoxicated. "Come onnn! It's late and I'm tired and let's go homeeee!" she whined like a spoiled child. Sakura chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"Thank you for having us Kazegake." she bowed her head.

"Gaara." Sakura snapped her head up in confusion.

"What?"

"Call me Gaara." he repeated.

"Gaara." She nodded, "Thank you." she gave him one final smile and turned to leave with her trainer and Hokage. Gaara watched them leave.

"You most certainly are not like most people Sakura Hurano(?)." Gaara whispered, watching Sakura's back disappearance through the doors and out into the desert. Absentmindedly, he thought that her pink hair looked like a rare, desert flower in the darkness of the sand village. Gaara smirked at the thought.

* * *

**And there is my GaaraXSakura one-shot! Please review to tell me what you think and don't forget to check out my other stories! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Ja-ne! **


End file.
